No hacen falta las palabras
by Deneb Alpha Cygni
Summary: En vuestra relación, las palabras eran lo de menos.
1. Chapter 1

_Basado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. Creada principalmente por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Todos los créditos por dicha obra son para la BBC y dichos creadores, además de Arthur Conan Doyle el cual fue el escritor original de Sherlock Holmes._

_La historia no se encuentra en un momento concreto de la serie pero en el segundo capítulo hay una referencia a Moriarty._

_Esta historia contiene a la pareja Sherlock/John y escenas de slash._

_Sin más espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia de aproximadamente tres capítulos que fue escrita una tarde de primavera con lluvia, frío y viento. Finalmente perdonar por si hay algún fallo ortográfico ya que no tengo corrector._

* * *

**Capítulo 01 - El comienzo**

La primera vez que posó sus labios sobre los tuyos fue en un caso, era necesario despistar al asesino y Sherlock tuvo que hacerlo. Aún recuerdas a cámara lenta como sucedió: él poniéndote contra la pared, pegando su cuerpo contra el tuyo, mirándote a los ojos, transmitiéndote lo que pronto iba a suceder, notas su respiración acelerada por el momento, notas sus labios contra los tuyos en un roce suave. Ninguno de los dos cerrasteis los ojos, no era necesario, todo había pasado en unos segundos. 10 segundos después te encontrabas disparando al asesino mientras corrías detrás de Sherlock. En menos de una hora lo habías atrapado. Tú seguías pensando en el beso.

Al llegar a casa ninguno de los dos dijísteis nada, estabais cansados de la persecución. Hoy habías resuelto tres casos. Un supuesto suicidio y dos asesinatos. Lo único que querías era darte una ducha y dormirte, y al parecer Sherlock pensó lo mismo. Te diste cuenta al abrir la puerta del baño y verle a él sólo en ropa interior, a punto de quitársela.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los tuyos, diciéndote en una mirada que estaba bien. Erais dos hombres, qué más daba?

Cerraste la puerta del baño, él aún seguía de pie al lado de la ducha con el grifo del agua caliente abierto, mirándote. Los dos estabais serios, cansados, con algunos moretones y heridas aquí y allá, pero vivos y a salvo.

Él se acercó a ti y te desabotonó la camisa, sin prisa, luego te la quitaste poniendo los hombros hacia atrás. Te acercaste un poco más a él.

Mirándote fijamente a los ojos posó sus dedos sobre el cierre del pantalón. Desabotonó el botón y bajó la cremallera. Te quitaste los pantalones y los tiraste junto a la demás ropa.

Ahora los dos estáis en las mismas condiciones. Colocas tus manos sobre sus caderas y coges la goma de los bóxers negros. Los bajas lentamente, mirándole a la cara en todo momento.  
Él hace lo mismo contigo pero finalmente recorre con sus dedos largos desde tu espalda baja hasta tus hombros.

Todo se nota tan normal.

Da un paso hacia atrás y se mete en la ducha, es entonces cuando puedes ver de verdad las heridas que se fueron acumulando en su cuerpo y en el tuyo en la última semana. Debajo de sus costillas de la parte derecha tiene una pequeña raya morada que destaca en su piel pálida. Hay tres moretones: uno en su hombro izquierdo, otro en la parte izquierda de su pelvis y el tercero en su brazo derecho. También notas las marcas de su cuello, de todas aquellas veces que han intentado ahogarle.

Él se da la vuelta y alarga un brazo para que entres con él. No hay problema porque la ducha es espaciosa.

Te pones debajo del chorro de agua echándote el pelo hacia atrás y limpiándote la cara mientras él coge un poco de champú.  
Lo extiende sobre tu pelo y masajea tu cuero cabelludo con sus dedos suavemente. Te dejas llevar y cierras los ojos para sentir mejor la sensación.

Abres los ojos. Los dos seguís serios. Te aclaras el pelo y dejas que él se moje el suyo. Ves como sus rizos se deslizan por su cuello y se alisan formando pequeñas ondas al finalizar. Coges un poco de champú. Él entiende y baja la cabeza para que puedas hacer lo mismo con su pelo. Lo tocas y te sorprendes de lo sedoso que es aunque tenga la apariencia de tener un montón de nudos.

Le escuchas suspirar cuando pasas tus dedos por detrás de sus orejas. Levanta la cabeza y te mira fijamente. Aclara su cabeza y coge dos esponjas. Te da una con algo de gel mientras él pone gel en la suya.

Observas como la pasa suavemente sobre su piel. Sobre sus brazos, sus hombros, su torso, su pelvis, sus piernas. Mientras, tú imitas sus gestos.

Entonces se da la vuelta y entiendes el mensaje. Deslizas tu esponja por su espalda hasta su espalda baja incluyendo su culo.

Se da la vuelta y pasas tu mano rozando con los dedos el moretón de su hombro, el de su brazo y el de su pelvis mientras con la otra apoyas la palma de tu mano sobre su corazón.

Notas su corazón y su respiración levemente acelerados. Deslizas los dedos que se encuentran en su pelvis hacia la zona baja donde tocas su miembro, casi erecto, de manera suave.

Él apoya su cabeza sobre tu hombro y besa tu cuello mientras baja sus manos a ese sitio tuyo también necesitado por el contacto.

No os habéis dado cuenta de cuando ha sucedido.

Lo masturbas a un ritmo lento al igual que él a ti. Los dos a la misma velocidad y con la misma delicadeza.

Él pasa su lengua por tu cuello y tú clavícula y deja un camino de besos.  
Escuchas sus jadeos claramente en tu oído y el eco de los tuyos.

Su respiración agitada en tu oído y en tu cuello, vuestros pechos juntos, sientes que vas a terminar más pronto de lo que nunca lo has echo ni tú mismo ni con una mujer. Incluso crees que nunca has tenido una masturbación tan satisfactoria.

Te vienes al mismo tiempo que él. Os apartáis un poco el uno del otro y os limpiáis con el agua de la ducha que aún corre. Ves sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabeza baja mientras se limpia. Besas su frente y sales de la ducha.

Recoges la ropa y la metes en la cesta que mañana por la mañana la Sra. Hudson recogerá para lavar.

Te pones unos bóxers nuevos y una camiseta de color gris, vieja.  
Entras en tu habitación y te acuestas. Estás apunto de apagar la luz cuando notas su presencia en la puerta. Él está con unos bóxers y su bata azul.

Abres la cama y él desliza su bata hasta que ésta cae al suelo. Se mete en cama a tu lado y se acurruca en tu pecho. No te importa. Ya habéis dormido más veces así.

Coloca un brazo alrededor de tu cintura y su otra mano sobre tu pecho. Enreda su pierna en una tuya y apoya su cabeza en tu pecho.

Cierra los ojos y apagas la luz, ha sido un día largo. Ambos os dormís al instante.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Hay aproximadamente dos capítulos más que subiré la próxima semana. Muchas gracias por leer. Agradecería algún review.


	2. Chapter 2

_Basado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. Creada principalmente por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Todos los créditos por dicha obra son para la BBC y dichos creadores, además de Arthur Conan Doyle el cual fue el escritor original de Sherlock Holmes. _

_Esta historia contiene a la pareja Sherlock/John y escenas de slash._

_**Anotaciones**__: Hay una parte en la historia en la que sale "__**(John**__**POV)**__". POV son las siglas de "Point Of View" que eso inglés significa "Punto De Vista", por lo que en el trozo siguiente la narración pasará a ser en primera persona narrada por John Watson._

_Sin más espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia y pido perdón por si hay algún fallo ortográfico ya que no tengo corrector._

* * *

**Capítulo 02 - La primera vez de verdad**

Despiertas gritando por una de tus pesadillas relacionadas con Moriarty. Estás sudando y te recuestas mientras intentas respirar bien.

Le ves a tu lado, serio. Coloca una mano sobre tu mejilla y la acaricia dándote el confort que necesitas.

Cuando recuperas el aliento te abraza y acaricia tu pelo suavemente. Se lo agradeces internamente aunque tu orgullo te diga que está mal parecer tan indefenso ante aquel hombre.

Suspiras y tu ritmo cardíaco vuelve a su estado de relajación.

Se separa de ti y acaricia tu nuca suavizando el rostro. Te besa en la comisura de los labios, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

Miras detrás de él hacia el despertador, son las cuatro, quedan dos horas para levantarte. Decides no volver a intentar dormir porque sabes que no podrás.

Te levantas y vas a la cocina a prepararte un té caliente cuando aparece Sherlock en el salón y empieza a tocar con su violín una pieza melancólica y dulce. Te sientas en el sillón y le observas. Con su bata azul abierta que deja mostrar su torso completamente y con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo la música mientras se mueve suavemente con el ritmo de la dulce melodía que sabes que está tocando para ti.

Sientes como tu cuerpo se calienta por el té y se relaja por la música. No te das cuenta de cuando te has quedado dormido.

Cuando abres los ojos encuentras a Sherlock vestido con su traje y su camisa blanca. Con el violín en su regazo y los ojos cerrados justo en frente de donde estás. Está pensando. Te levantas del sofá y miras el reloj de la cocina. Son las 7. Das gracias a que te da tiempo a desayunar y a vestirte para entrar a la clínica a las 7:30. Supuestamente deberías haberte levantado a las 6:00.

Te vistes con un jersey de color beige y una camisa de color azul, unos pantalones vaqueros y unos zapatos marrones oscuros. Te peinas con la mano, tomas dos tostadas de mermelada de fresa y un café negro sin azúcar.

Te pones tu cazadora y metes tu móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos.

Vas a junto de Sherlock, que ha cambiado de posición, y le dejas una nota sobre el violín diciendo que has ido a trabajar.

Bajas las escaleras y antes de salir compruebas si llevas tu pistola. La acomodas en su lugar antes de echar un suspiro al aire y salir a la fría calle de Londres para ir a trabajar.

Al terminar tu turno miras los mensajes de tu móvil y te encuentras con dos de Sherlock y uno de Lestrade. Uno diciéndote que tienes que ir a la compra, otro avisándote de un caso nuevo y el de Lestrade avisándote de que Sherlock está herido.

Coges un taxi y le das las coordenadas de la localización de tu amigo.

Corres hacia Sherlock al ver los coches de la policía y una ambulancia.

Lestrade te cuenta que fue en busca él sólo del asesino y acabó herido. Nada grave dice. Al parecer tener que dar tres puntos en la cara por arma blanca y hacer una extracción de bala de un costado no es nada grave. Enfureces.

Te acercas a Sherlock enfadado. No dices nada. Aquí no.

Al llegar a casa subís en silencio por las escaleras. Cierras la puerta y explotas.

-Podías haber muerto- susurras.

-Improbable- escuchas su voz más ronca de lo normal, seguramente han querido ahogarle otra vez.

-Es peligroso que hagas eso tú sólo Sherlock, debes avisarme.- Después de todo no quieres ser duro con él.

-Estabas en la clínica- Se tira sobre tu cama y se quita los zapatos.-No podía hacer nada, el asesino se escapaba y necesitaba detenerlo.- Se quita los calcetines, el abrigo y la chaqueta mientras le observas.

-La próxima vez llámame, iré enseguida, da igual dónde o con quien esté. Por favor Sherlock.- Y tus ojos cuando se cruzan con los suyos dicen lo que tus labios no: "no quiero perderte".

-John.- Se levanta y se acerca a ti. Te da un abrazo y aspiras su aroma.

-Sherlock- Susurras.

**(John POV)**

Me miras y acercas tu boca a la mía lentamente, noto tu aliento chocar con el mío y de repente nuestros labios se rozan. Cierras los ojos al igual que yo y pasas tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello colocando tus manos en mi nuca, haciendo el contacto más real.

Mueves tus labios atrapando los míos. Coloco mi mano sobre tu camisa blanca , ahora con una mancha roja de sangre, y te la desabotono lentamente.

Tu lengua busca la mía y lames mis labios, succionándolos, saboreándolos. Una de tus manos agarra mi pelo y la otra baja por mi espalda.

Te separas un momento para recoger aire y me quitas el jersey y la camisa.

Muerdes mi clavícula y bajas con besos por mi estómago hasta llegar al cierre de los pantalones. Es increíble como ya empiezo a ponerme erecto por tus caricias.

Me adelanto a ti y te quito los pantalones y la camisa. Te empujo suavemente hacia mi cama mientras te beso y me pongo encima de ti.

Dejo tu boca y me quito los pantalones mostrando que ambos estamos, de cierta manera, preparados. Sonríes sonrojado y algo avergonzado. Amo ver esa expresión poco tuya en tu rostro.

Te beso y bajo por tu torso acariciando suavemente la venda que oculta tu herida de bala.

Más abajo noto la urgencia en tus bóxers y lamo sobre la tela. Un gemido ronco sale de tu boca ante el contacto y me miras.

Te quito los bóxers y lamo el tronco. Suspiras apresando en tus manos las sábanas. Lamo, chupo y succiono haciéndote perder la cabeza. Firmando tus gemidos con mi nombre en tus labios.

Pierdes la cordura y llegas al orgasmo manchando parte de tu torso. Lo limpio con la lengua mientras intentas recobrar la respiración.

Cuando recobras tus fuerzas vuelves a besarme más deseoso que antes y te pones encima de mi. Con una sonrisa seductora metes un dedo en tu boca y lo humedeces. Pasas tus labios por mi cicatriz y por mi torso. Besas y lames la parte de dentro de mis muslos y gimo pidiéndote que termines de una vez.

Me bajas los bóxers mostrando mi avanzada erección y haces lo que he echo contigo antes con la excepción de que humedeces la entrada de mi ano.

Poco a poco consigues meter un dedo, y luego dos. Lo haces sin prisa, evitando hacerme daño y consigues tocar ese punto que me hace enloquecer. Lo tocas una, dos y tres veces.

Nunca he sentido tanto placer en el sexo. Sonríes ante mis reacciones. Subiendo las caderas buscando por más contacto, apretando los ojos, gimiendo tu nombre...

Cuando termino la mayoría acaba en tu boca y te relames con la lengua los restos en tu cara con una sonrisa seductora.

Parece que te empieza a gustar esto.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. El siguiente capítulo será el final.


	3. Chapter 3

_Basado en la serie de la BBC, Sherlock. Creada principalmente por Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat. Todos los créditos por dicha obra son para la BBC y dichos creadores, además de Arthur Conan Doyle el cual fue el escritor original de Sherlock Holmes._

_Esta historia contiene a la pareja Sherlock/John y escenas de slash._

_Sin más espero que disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia y pido perdón por si hay algún fallo ortográfico ya que no tengo corrector._

* * *

**Capítulo 03 - Eternidad**

**(John POV)**

Despertarme a tu lado comienza a ser normal. Ha pasado un mes desde nuestra primera y última vez hasta ahora. No hemos hablado de ello, no hace falta. En nuestra relación las palabras, entre otras cosas, sobran.

Nuestra rutina, aunque ha cambiado, se antoja de lo más normal.

Dormimos juntos, nos duchamos juntos, comemos juntos...

Básicamente es lo que hacíamos antes pero con unas pequeñas variaciones en cuanto al baño y a la cama.

También has accedido silenciosamente a ver la televisión conmigo los domingos por la tarde, acurrucándote a mi lado en silencio y trayendo un gran bol de palomitas para los dos. Disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro.

Es dulce la manera en la que me tratas desde que has adivinado lo que sientes por mi, y está bien, porque tu forma de ser no ha cambiado y sigues siendo un maldito grano en el culo muchas veces. Aunque no me molesta que de vez en cuando compartamos un momento íntimo o que tú me prepares un buen té.

Y yo autodeclarado "no-gay" me tengo que tragar mis anteriores palabras porque me he enamorado de ti.

En realidad no creo ser gay ni hetero, realmente. Puede que sólo mi alma te pertenezca. Puede que seas el único para mi.

Y eso me gusta. De sobremanera, a decir verdad.

Saber que quizás he sido el único hombre al que has amado, sin contar el posible enamoramiento tuyo por "La Mujer", me hace sentir una agradable sensación en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto qué debe pasar por tu cabeza cuando me acaricias, me miras intensamente o me besas. Supongo que desconectas tu cerebro y abres de tu palacio mental la puerta de las sensaciones y las emociones sólo por mi, para disfrutar de un pequeño descanso antes de que se sobrecaliente tu cerebro.

Podría aventurarme a decir que nuestra relación es la perfecta.

Convivimos juntos como dos compañeros de piso, como dos amigos, como dos mejores amigos. Como amantes.

Compartimos trabajo y ocio sin llegar a ser incómodo y cuando uno de los dos se cansa de estar en casa con el otro puede salir a despejarse sin ningún tipo de queja del otro.

Porque la nuestra es una relación abierta basada en la confianza. Porque ahora que he podido probar tus labios, ninguna otra mujer, mejor dicho, nadie, podrá remplazarte nunca. Y tú, que nunca has tenido la oportunidad de poder confiar en alguien que confía plenamente en ti, no necesitas de nada más.

Y los años pasarán y nuestra relación seguirá igual. Resolveremos casos, dormiremos juntos, nos besaremos, tendremos sexo, nos ducharemos juntos. Te amaré y tú me amarás. Y puede que en algún momento alguno de los dos nos aventuremos a decirle al otro "Te quiero" y entonces el otro le contestará con la mirada con un mudo: "yo también te quiero".

Hasta ahora lo único que necesito es seguir a tu lado hasta que a uno de los dos nos llegue la muerte, y en ese momento, el otro le seguirá al día siguiente.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer. _

_Con tristeza anuncio que este es el final. Me ha encantado escribir este fic en el que trato de demostrar la que me parece la mejor relación del mundo, que es la que tienen Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. Si bien sobran las escenas de sexo y de besos que he decidido añadir, lo demás es totalmente cierto. Comparten un vínculo que mucha gente no es capaz nunca de encontrar y yo espero, ciegamente, a encontrar este vínculo que se me antoja tan perfecto._


End file.
